


This is How it Starts

by michmak



Series: The Wizard of Odd, and other stories [12]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak





	This is How it Starts

Prompt: 012 – The Start (list 2)  
Word Count: 213  
Progress: 12/100

 

This is how it starts.

She decides she wants to stay and he lets her.

He touches her shoulder through a red silk dress and remembers he's always thought she was beautiful.

Her skin is soft, her hair is silky and she smells like lotus flowers.

She smiles when she sees him.

She's a woman, with a woman's wants, needs and experiences. She's not innocent and he doesn't have to worry that she'll let her heart get in the way. He knows he won't, because he doesn't have a heart.

He thinks she's perfect because she's controlled. He thinks he wants her because she's perfect. It's a never-ending circle but none of the bends are right.

They stop arguing so much and he's allowed to enter her shuttle without knocking. Other crew members smile knowingly when Mal whistles during the day.

He kisses her and doesn't feel the need to save her from himself. His hands trace the outline of her form and he doesn't feel like he's using her.

She makes no demands.

He makes no promises.

Her body accepts his eagerly.

She gasps when he slides into her but she never says his name.

He gasps when she rides him but he never spends the night.

This is how it starts.


End file.
